An immunoinhibitory receptor that is primarily expressed on activated T and B cells, Programmed Cell Death Receptor 1, also referred to as Programmed Death Receptor 1 (PD-1), is a member of the immunoglobulin superfamily related to CD28 and CTLA-4. PD-1 and like family members are type I transmembrane glycoproteins containing an extracellular Ig Variable-type (V-type) domain that binds its ligands and a cytoplasmic tail that binds signaling molecules. The cytoplasmic tail of PD-1 contains two tyrosine-based signaling motifs, an ITIM (immunoreceptor tyrosine-based inhibition motif) and an ITSM (immunoreceptor tyrosine-based switch motif).
PD-1 attenuates T-cell responses when bound to Programmed Cell Death Ligand 1, also referred to as Programmed Death Ligand 1 (PD-L1), and/or Programmed Cell Death Ligand 2, also referred to as Programmed Death Ligand 2 (PD-L2). The binding of either of these ligands to PD-1 negatively regulates antigen receptor signaling. Blocking the binding of PD-L1 to PD-1 enhances tumor-specific CD8+ T-cell immunity, while aiding the clearance of tumor cells by the immune system. The three-dimensional structure of murine PD-1, as well as the co-crystal structure of mouse PD-1 with human PD-L1 have been reported [Zhang et al., Immunity 20: 337-347 (2004); Lin et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 105: 3011-3016 (2008)].
PD-L1 and PD-L2 are type I transmembrane ligands that contain both IgV- and IgC-like domains in the extracellular region along with short cytoplasmic regions with no known signaling motifs. Both PD-L1 and PD-L2 are either constitutively expressed or can be induced in a variety of cell types, including non-hematopoietic tissues as well as various tumor types. PD-L1 is not only expressed on B, T, myeloid and dendritic cells (DCs), but also on peripheral cells, such as microvascular endothelial cells and non-lymphoid organs e.g., heart or lung. In contrast, PD-L2 is only found on macrophages and DCs. The expression pattern of PD-1 ligands suggests that PD-1 plays a role in maintaining peripheral tolerance and may further serve to regulate self-reactive T- and B-cell responses in the periphery.
In any case, it is now abundantly clear that PD-1 plays a critical role in at least certain human cancers, presumably by mediating immune evasion. Accordingly, PD-L1 has been shown to be expressed on a number of mouse and human tumors and is inducible by IFN gamma in the majority of PD-L1 negative tumor cell lines [Iwai et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 99: 12293-12297 (2002); Strome et al., Cancer Res., 63: 6501-6505 (2003)]. Furthermore, the expression of PD-1 on tumor infiltrating lymphocytes and/or PD-L1 on tumor cells has been identified in a number of primary human tumor biopsies. Such tumor tissues include cancers of the lung, liver, ovary, cervix, skin, colon, glioma, bladder, breast, kidney, esophagus, stomach, oral squamous cell, urothelial cell, and pancreas, as well as tumors of the head and neck [Brown et al., J. Immunol. 170: 1257-1266 (2003); Dong et al., Nat. Med. 8: 793-800 (2002); Wintterle et al., Cancer Res. 63: 7462-7467 (2003); Strome et al., Cancer Res., 63: 6501-6505 (2003); Thompson et al., Cancer Res. 66: 3381-5 (2006); Thompson et al., Clin. Cancer Res. 13: 1757-1761 (2007); Nomi et al., Clin. Cancer Res. 13: 2151-2157. (2007)]. More strikingly, PD-ligand expression on tumor cells has been correlated to poor prognosis of human cancer patients across multiple tumor types [reviewed in Okazaki and Honjo, Int. Immunol. 19: 813-824 (2007)].
Moreover, Nomi et al. [Clin. Cancer Res. 13: 2151-2157 (2007)] demonstrated the therapeutic efficacy of blocking the binding of PD-L1 to PD-1 in a murine model of aggressive pancreatic cancer through administering either PD-1 or PD-L1 directed antibody. These antibodies effectively promoted tumor reactive CD8+ T cell infiltration into the tumor resulting in the up-regulation of anti-tumor effectors including IFN gamma, granzyme B, and perforin. Similarly, the use of antibodies to block the binding of PD-L1 and PD-1 significantly inhibited tumor growth in a model of mouse squamous cell carcinoma [Tsushima et al., Oral Oncol. 42: 268-274 (2006)].
In other studies, transfection of a murine mastocytoma line with PD-L1 led to decreased lysis of the tumor cells when co-cultured with a tumor-specific CTL clone. Lysis was restored when anti-PD-L1 monoclonal antibody was added [Iwai et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 99: 12293-12297 (2002)]. In vivo, blocking the PD1/PD-L1 interaction was shown to increase the efficacy of adoptive T cell transfer therapy in a mouse tumor model [Strome et al., Cancer Res. 63: 6501-6505 (2003)]. Further evidence for the role of PD-1 in cancer treatment comes from experiments performed with PD-1 knockout mice in which PD-L1 expressing myeloma cells grew only in wild-type animals (resulting in tumor growth and associated animal death), but not in PD-1 deficient mice [Iwai Y. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 99: 12293-12297 (2002)]. More recently, antibodies against PD-1 (including humanized murine monoclonal antibodies against human PD-1) have shown at least initial success in cancer therapy in humans [see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,354,509 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 8,008,449 B2, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,595,048 B2].
Anti-PD-1 antibodies may also be useful in chronic viral infection. Memory CD8+ T cells generated after an acute viral infection are highly functional and constitute an important component of protective immunity. In contrast, chronic infections are often characterized by varying degrees of functional impairment (exhaustion) of virus-specific T-cell responses, and this defect is a principal reason for the inability of the host to eliminate the persisting pathogen. Although functional effector T cells are initially generated during the early stages of infection, they gradually lose function during the course of a chronic infection. Barber et al. [Nature 439: 682-687 (2006)] showed that mice infected with a laboratory strain of LCMV developed chronic infection resulted in high levels of virus in the blood and other tissues. These mice initially developed a robust T cell response, but eventually succumbed to the infection upon T cell exhaustion. Barber et al. found that the decline in number and function of the effector T cells in chronically infected mice could be reversed by injecting an antibody that blocked the interaction between PD-1 and PD-L1.
The citation of any reference herein should not be construed as an admission that such reference is available as “prior art” to the instant application.